wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Czandu/07
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:Czandu PALACZE OPJUM. W rozwidleniu południowego Ałtaju, w sercu niemal dawnego chanatu Hunun, owej ojczyzny Hunnów, stoi cichy monaster lamaicki. Przez długie wieki wiedziano o nim tylko tyle, że jest, jak i inne, siedliskiem pobożnych łamów, gdy oto nagle sława jego zaczęła się szerzyć na północ i na południe, na wschód i zachód, docierając do stepów kirgiskich i do Chin, do mroźnej Syberji i Syjamu upalnego. Bowiem zabłysnął w nim, jak meteor nieznośnego blasku, hipnotyzując tłumy, chubilchan promienny, Bełtys lama, uznany powszechnie za bodisata, za nowe wcielenie Buddy. Wcieleń takich znał lamaizm już wiele. Oddawiendawna czczono, jako największego chubil-chana Mongolji, Czebzun-dambę-chutuchtę w Urdze; oddawiendawna cały świat lamaicki wie, że Dalaj-lama z Potali to wcielenie bodisata Awalokiteszwary, tworu Buddy Amitaby, a chubilchan Panczeń-Erdeni to nawet wcielenie samego Buddy Amitaby. Ale sława Bełtysa lamy zaćmiła tamtych, jak ogień ogromnego pożaru, buchającego dymami, zaćmiewa na pewien czas nawet blask słońca. Dokoła lamy z monasteru ałtajskiego krążyły już niezliczone legendy. Powiadano nawet, że jest nieziemskiego pochodzenia, że począł się, na podobieństwo protoplasty Mongołów, Budancara, w łonie matki ze związku jej z tengrjem — duchem niebiańskim. Trzeźwiejsi jednak i starsi ludziska, pamiętający młode lata słynnego lamy, wzruszali na takie opowiadania ramionami. Wszak wiedzieli, że Bełtys jest synem Burjata selengińskiego, którego przodkowie, uciekając w siedemnastym wieku przed najściem chana Ojrotów, Boszoktu, powędrowali nad dolną Selengę w granice rosyjskie i tam osiedli, i że ojciec Bełtysa, wielce pobożny lamaita, sam przywiózł syna do Mongolji, aby tu poświęcić go stanowi duchownemu. Wszak pamiętali jeszcze, że w młodym wieku nazywano Bełtysa Orosem, ze względu na jego pochodzenie. Ale to ziemskie, zgoła naturalne pochodzenie Bełtysa nie przeszkadzało, że już jako młodzieniec, będąc jeszcze skromnym bandim, okazywał niezwykłą moc ducha i ciała, że jako getsuł poddawał się dobrowolnie najcięższym próbom fizycznym, znosząc bez szemrania straszne dla innych męki, że zagłębiał się w kontemplacji religijnej do tego stopnia, iż stawał się całkiem nieczuły na to, co się dokoła niego dzieje, i że w chwilach takich promieniał jakąś siłą niesamowitą, poruszającą dokoła niego przedmioty nawet martwe. Gdy zaś po próbach stał się gelongem, sława jego świątobliwości i wytwarzanych przez niego czynów niezwykłych towarzyszyła mu już wszędzie. Cóż dopiero mówić o tem, co się działo, gdy, obrany chanpo-lamą, stanął na czele monasteru? Gdy wkraczał do świątyni, wówczas nietylko, jak przed Dalaj-lamą w Potali, zapalały się same lampy, tam wiszące, ale i wrota jej otwierały się przed nim samorzutnie, a gdy wzniesiony na ołtarz w szatach złocistych siedział na tronie, wtedy tłumy, przed świątynią zebrane, przejmował lęk nieopisany i wpadały w ekstazę, gotowe na wszystko dla tego, którego uznawały już za bodisataLama — dosłownie „starszy", właściwie: opat. Tytuł ten jednak dawany jest wszystkim duchownym lamaickim. Bandi — nowicjusz, getsuł — mnich, gelong — kapłan wyświęcony, chanpo — przeor. Oroś — Rosjanin. Chubilchan, chutuchtu, bodisat (bodhisat) — wcieleni święci lamaiccy różnych stopni. Zawiła doktryna metafizyczna Bodisatu, zwana przez zwolenników jej Wielkim Wozem (Maha-jana), w odróżnieniu od stworzonej przez Sakkta Muniego (Jotamę (Buddę) doktryny Arahatu (Nirwany), zwanej przez nich Małym Wozem (Hina-jana), opiera się na dowodzeniu, że wielkość, dobroć i przenikliwość Buddy były zbyt doskonale, aby mogły być dziełem jednego życia i rozwinąć się w ciągu niego. Na końcu każdego istnienia Karma (prawo przyczynowości, los, t. j. czyny i działalność, nagromadzone podczas poprzednich istnień) przekazana jest nowej osobistości, będącej tą samą indywidualnością, wytworem, produktem tej samej Karmy. Wcielenie to, o ile biega doskonałości, zwą bodisatem. Stan Bodi — według prof. Pozdniejewa — wyobrażają sobie buddyści, jako byt, który wyzwolił się ze związku z materją i stawianemi przez nią przeszkodami, byt zupełnie czysty, nieruchomy, „jak płomień lampy, płonącej śród ciszy powietrza".. I najpobożniejsi nawet getsułowie i Delongowie obawiali się spojrzeć w oczy swego przełożonego, takie z nich biły pioruny ducha, przeszywające ich myśli najtajniejsze, choć senne, zdawałoby się, powieki przysłaniały blask źrenic chubilchana. Przemawiał rzadko, bo rozkazywał myślami, jego zato myśli nikt odczytać nie potrafił. I długo trwało, zanim myśli te ujawnił czynem, bo długo sączył je w tłumy, nasiąkające niemi bezwiednie i nie przeczuwające, skąd pochodzi to dziwne ocknienie się i powrót energji wojowniczej w rasie mongolskiej? A były to myśli złe, choć potężne. Uznany za chubilchana przez świat lamaicki, nie czuł jednak w głębi serca wdzięczności dla czczonych przez Mongolję świątobliwych chanów Ałtana i Atabaja. Bo jakżeż mógł być wdzięczny tym krzewicielom lamaizmu w Mongolji południowej i północnej on, w którego krwi odżyły w sposób tajemniczy atawistyczne cechy Mongołów: wojowniczość, dzikość i żądza zwycięstw, skoro wiedział, że buddyzm właśnie cechy te poskromił i złagodził do niepoznania obyczaje plemienia mongolskiego? Zato z jakąż lubością marzył o tym synu Hunnów, który, zawędrowawszy do dalekiej Panonji, założył tam królestwo swoje i stał się Biczem bożym Europy; jakąż dumą rozpierały mu piersi dzieje Isukej bohadura i syna jego, potężnego władcy, chachanaChachan — wielki chan. Czingisa; pogromcy Kaukazu, Ugedeja; groźnego Baty ja, który rozciągnął granice państwa swego niemal po Wisłę; największego w swoim czasie władcy świata, pogromcy Chin, bogdychana Chubilaja (Kubłaja); a nawet okrutnego Timura chromego, bo choć to już wyznawca Islamu, to jednak zawszeć syn Mongolji! Tych władców wojowniczych i dumnych, nie zaś świątobliwych Ałtanów i Atabajów, czciła buntownicza dusza jego i pragnęła im dorównać. A przecież nie on pierwszy był takim lamą buntowniczym, boć dawno już, dawno także lama Tszu-juań-szan wypędził z Pekinu bogdychana Togon-temura, zasiadł na tronie chińskim i stał się założycielem dynastji Ming. Aby tylko mieć siłę! A on ją posiada. Większą, niż szamanowie Czingisa lub Batyja, niż mułłowie Timura lub jogowie hinduscy. Skrystalizowała się w nim cała siła duchowa plemienia mongolskiego. Wszak nie jest wcieleniem od dziecka żadnego poprzedniego świątobliwego lamy; wszak nie wyszukano go śród mrowia dzieci przy modłach i obrzędach za wskazówkami innych chubilchanów. Tylko niepojętą, poskramiającą wszystko potęg ducha zdobył cześć i hołdy, pociąga za sobą rzesze. Wszak wymownym dowodem tej potęgi jest niepokój, który ogarnął Dalaj-lamę, i Bogdo-lamę i lamę Sakjaskiego, i chutuchtów, a nawet dalekiego radżę Butanu na wieść o rosnącym wpływie jego śród lamaitów wszystkich krajów. Ale nic obawiał się skutków tego niepokoju. Potęgą ducha odgadywał tych, których nadsyłano, aby go usunąć. Wystarczało mu spojrzenie dla rozeznania śród obcych przybyszów pod żółtą szatą świątobliwych łamów lekarzy-trucicieli, i usuwał ich samych na zawsze. Zew jeden, ale potężny, ruszy rzesze! Garstka dzielnych i wiernych wojowników pociągnie za sobą cały świat mongolski. Przecież Czingis i Timur nieinaczej rozpoczynali swe słynne podboje! A podłoże do podbojów istniało gotowe. Widział i czuł dobrze wrzenie, szerzące się śród ludności wszystkich krain azjatyckich wskutek ich przeludnienia. Japończycy dusili się wprost z tego powodu na swych wyspach, a ileż to setek tysięcy ludzi kosił corocznie głód w płodnych Chinach wskutek braku ujścia dla nadmiaru ludności? Wszak nawet stepową Mongolję zalewali już wygłodzeni Chińczycy! Jednocześnie Europa cieszy się dobrobytem i beztroską i, choć ma tyle jeszcze miejsca dla głodnych Azjatów, jednak zamierzą zamknąć przed nimi zupełnie swoje granice. Tam łup, tam żywność dla wszystkich! Prawda, że Budda nie pozwala zabijać nawet pasożyta, ale jakże sprzeczne jest życie z nauką Oświeconego! Jakże często przecież nawet święta Lhassa staje się w czasie uroczystości noworocznych, skupiających tłumy wiernych, widownią rzezi krwawych i to śród bogobojnych łamów? Lamaizm uczy, że tylko lamaity ciało jest cenne, lamaita więc tylko może być zbawiony. Inni ludzie, choć posiadają wygląd człowieczy, nie stoją pod względem duchowym wyżej, niż zwierzęta. Dlaczego więc nie zapewnić im zbawienia choćby siłą, rozszerzając przytem panowanie lamaizmu nad światemCiekawą jest rzeczą, jak buddyzm pierwotny, oparty na intelekcie i wyłączający w poglądach swych na przeszłość i przyszłość zupełnie wiarę w Boga oraz w istnienie duszy i świata pozagrobowego w pojęciu chrześcijańskiem, staje się z czasem religją ezoteryczną. W wędrówce z nad Gangesu na północ wchłania cześć dla mnóstwa bóstw hinduskich, zwłaszcza wyznawców Siwy, a dotarłszy do Tybetu, przesiąka tam szamanistycznym kultem mnóstwa duchów, wytwarzając nową wiarę: lamaizm, będący już — jak pisze prof. Rhyss Dawids — wprost przeciwieństwem pierwotnej ateistycznej nauki Sakkia Muniego Gotamy (Buddy, t. j. Oświeconego), który z postaci historycznej stał się z biegiem czasu bóstwem.. Tak rozmyślał potężny a buntowniczy chubilchan z rnonasteru ałtajskiego, i drgało już, jak powietrze upalne nad łanami zboża lub nad pasącemi się w stepach stadami, hasło nieme; Na zachód, na zachód! Szeptano o niem, jak o dziwnem objawieniu, we wszystkich chanatach mongolskich, i w prowincjach chińskich, i tam daleko na południu, w Annamie, Syjamie, Birmanji... Mistyczny szał ogarniał ludy azjatyckie. I nadeszła wreszcie chwila wybuchu, a wywołali ją Palacze opjum. * Przed laty wielu, gdy pod naciskiem kongresów międzynarodowych i agitacji higjenistów całego świata zakazano zupełnie pod surowemi karami handlu opjum i gdy pod rządami nowego bogdychana — prastare bowiem Chiny nie mogły ostać się, jako rzeczpospolita — poskromiono nareszcie samowładztwo tuchunówTuchun — wielkorządca prowincji., uprawiających handel ten na własną rękę — gdzieś nad brzegami Hoang-Ho niedaleko Wielkiego muru powstało bractwo tajemnicze, nie mogące się pogodzić z nowym porządkiem rzeczy. Bractwo to wzięło sobie za cel pielęgnowanie starych zwyczajów i obyczajów a jednym z nich było palenie opjum. Bowiem zupełny zakaz palenia opjum stał się gwałtem, zadanym naturze Chińczyka. Narkotyzujący wyciąg makowy przez tyle wieków używany z pokolenia w pokolenie wszedł w krew synów państwa Niebieskiego, jak betel lub haszysz w południowych krainach Azji. Pożądanie go było silniejsze śród ludu prostego, niż wszelkie zakazy. Gdy więc nabywanie narkotyku drogą legalną stało się niemożliwe, zdobywano go potajemnie, a pośrednikiem stało się bractwo z nad Hoang-Ho. Nie dziw, że rosło i potężniało, zyskując wpływy coraz większe i rozporządzając ogromnemi kapitałami. W chwili, gdy Bełtys lama zaczął snuć swe projekty, a myśli jego promieniowały na wszystkie krainy Azji — bractwo, które nazywano już powszechnie Związkiem palaczów opjum, dosięgło takiej potęgi, że nawet rząd chiński drżał przed niem. Zorganizowane jako olbrzymia armja żołnierzy, zespolonych uroczystą przysięgą, której złamanie karane było zawsze śmiercią, posiadało placówki na całym świecie, gdzie tylko skupiły się gromadki przedstawicieli rasy żółtej. Dzięki też środkom posiadanym i potrzebie przemycania zakazanego narkotyku, rozporządzało własnemi linjami komunikacji powietrznej. Krążyły po nich niezmiernie szybkie i lekkie ortoptery i helikoptery, rzekomo własność bogatych turystów, zręcznie omijające posterunki policji powietrznej, ale w razie zaczepienia meldujące się zawsze dokumentami w jak największym porządku. Rozporządzało wreszcie portami i składami, ukrytemi w niedostępnych zakątkach ziemi. Oczywiście, że taka potęga tajna, obejmująca niemal wszystkich Azjatów, musiała z konieczności, poza handlem opjum i walką z nowatorstwem, niweczącem dawne zwyczaje i obyczaje, zetknąć się także z potrzebami, krzywdami i niedomaganiami członków swoich bądź to w Azji, bądź to rozsypanych po świecie. Nabierała więc stopniowo charakteru politycznego, stawała się rządem nieoficjalnym i orędownikiem Azjatów tam, gdzie rządy azjatyckie działać nie mogły lub nie chciały. Ona też wkońcu stała się środkiem, zapomocą którego potężne zamysły, promieniujące z mózgu Beltysa, przedostawały się w najodleglejsze zakątki Azji. I oto w dymach opjum, w rozkosznych marzeniach sennych członków Związku palaczów opium poczęły zarysowywać się coraz wyraźniej cele wojownicze porachunku z „Białemi djabłami", żądza już nietylko usunięcia ich z Dalekiego Wschodu, ale także posiadania ich krain, zalewu Europy przez rasę żółtą. A w miarę wzrostu tych apetytów w masach wzrastała niecierpliwość, która też udzieliła się w końcu kierownikom Związku. Wyraz „Czandu", będący z początku taj nem hasłem przemytników opjum, stał się symbolem snów rozkosznych, które miały się urzeczywistnić, i powtarzał się coraz częściej i coraz bardziej nagląco. Wreszcie, jak to się zdarza często w organizacjach tajnych, dufnych w swą siłę i nie liczących się ze względami, krępującemi rządy oficjalne — gdy Znicz wszczął w parlamencie europejskim agitację za zamknięciem granic Europy dla Azjatów, Związek palaczów opjum postanowił działać na własną rękę. Za jego to sprawą pacyfiści i altruiści europejscy zwalczali tak gorliwie trzeźwe projekty przewidującego posła polskiego, gdy jednocześnie w głębinach Azji powstawały ogromne zastępy armji ochotniczej, przygotowywały się całe floty statków powietrznych, a rządy państw azjatyckich pod naciskiem potężnych wpływów musiały zamknąć oczy na to, co się pod ich bokiem działo. Gdy zaś wszelkie podziemne sposoby zwalczania agitacji Znicza zawiodły i gdy poseł polski zadał przeciwnikom swoim cios decydujący przez zdobycie tajnej ustawy Palaczów opjum — Związek postanowił użyć środka terroru, aby odwlec uchwalenie prawa przeciwko Azjatom, dopóki Bełtys lama, ów duchowy, choć milczący jeszcze kierownik wojny świętej przeciwko Europie, nie wyda hasła do marszu Mongołów na Zachód. A Bełtys milczał rozmyślnie. Znał dobrze poczynania Związku i jeżeli nie przeciwdziałał porwaniu córki Znicza, to właśnie dlatego, że zgadzało się to z jego planami, że czuł lepiej, niż kierownicy Związku, iż masy azjatyckie przesiąkły już zupełnie jego duchem, gwałt zaś Palaczów opjum stanie się pożądanym incydentem dla wtrącenia Europy w wojnę z Azją. * Opanowani po krótkim oporze Ela, Lecrane i Montluc stracili — jak przypominamy sobie — przytomność pod wpływem gazu odurzającego. Odurzenie musiało być silne, przyszedłszy bowiem do siebie, spostrzegli, że przeniesiono ich do helikoptera azjatyckiego i że leżą rozciągnięci ze skrępowanemi rękami i nogami na wygodnych, miękkich kanapach długiej i wąskiej kajuty, oświetlonej łagodnem światłem, płynącem z półkul matowych, przytwierdzonych do pułapu. Przy wąskim składanym stole, zajmującym środek kajuty, siedziało dwóch Azjatów, zamieniając od czasu do czasu urywane zdania. Pierwszy, oprzytomniał Lecrane. Otworzywszy oczy, przez czas dłuższy nie mógł sobie zdać sprawy, co się z nim dzieje. Powoli jednak powracała pamięć, w umyśle odtworzył mu się obraz napadu i krótkiej walki i wreszcie, powiódłszy okiem po kajucie i siedzących przy stole Azjatach, tudzież dosłyszawszy lekki odgłos śmig helikoptera w ruchu, domyślił się reszty. Leżał jednak jeszcze nieruchomo, choć czuł, że uwiera go coś mocno w biodro, na którem leży, a skrępowane z tyłu ręce nie pozwalają usunąć przeszkody. Przymknął wreszcie znów oczy, aby zastanowić się nad sposobami wybrnięcia z tej przygody, ale ból w biodrze nie pozwalał zebrać myśli. Nagle przypomniał sobie, że obdarzony jest niezwykłą właściwością, którą niekiedy produkują się sztukmistrze. Oto potrafił tak ściągać muskuły w stawach rąk i wydłużać stawy, że mógł wydobyć ręce nawet z silnie ściągniętych więzów. Będąc jeszcze studentem, odkrył tę właściwość swoją przy ćwiczeniach gimnastycznych i demonstrował ją nieraz zdumionym kolegom. Teraz przypomniał ją sobie i postanowił spróbować, czy jeszcze nią włada, choćby dla przekonania się, co go tak uwiera. Wyprężył więc poza plecami skrępowane ręce, ściągnął muskuły, wydłużył stawy prawej ręki i niedostrzegalnym ruchem zaczął wysuwać ją z więzów. Serce zabiło mu radośnie, przekonał się bowiem, że ręka wysuwa się zupełnie swobodnie. Po chwili była wolna, Wówczas opuścił ją cicho, i nieznacznie na poduszki kanapy i podsunął pod siebie. Zaledwie jednak dotknął twardego przedmiotu, który mu tak dokuczał, ogarnęło go gwałtowne wzruszenie. Otworzył oczy. Azjaci siedzieli wciąż przy stole, zajęci rozmową. Z niezmierną ostrożnością, aby nie zwrócić ich uwagi, wysunął znaleziony przedmiot z pod siebie i wkrótce trzymał go już w ręce. Oczy jego, zwrócone na Azjatów, błysnęły dziko. Jedna jeszcze sekunda, a leżeliby obaj bez życia. Ów przedmiot, trzymany obecnie w zaciśniętej kurczowo dłoni młodego inżyniera, był bowiem jego własnym dziesięciostrzałowym pistoletem pneumatycznym najnowszego systemu, bronią zabójczą, nie wydającą wcale huku, jak dawne pistolety, nabijane prochem. Lekki trzask, podobny do klaśnięcia, pocisku, wypadającego z lufy, oto wszystko, co zwiastowało działanie tej broni. Widocznie podczas rewizji — a że Azjaci przeszukali kieszenie więźniów, tego dowodem był dla Lecrane'a odczuwany w kieszeni na piersiach brak portfelu — pistolet ten wysunął się na miękkie poduszki kanapy i pozostał tam niespostrzeżony. — Strzelić, czy nie strzelić? — zakotłowało w mózgu inżyniera. Ale przyszła rozwaga. Nie wiedział, wielu jeszcze Azjatów znajduje się w helikopterze. Ela i Montluc nie odzyskali może jeszcze przytomności. W razie więc nawet pokonania załogi byłby pozostawiony własnym siłom, nie wystarczającym dla kierowania wielkim statkiem. A jeżeli podczas walki pociski uszkodzą maszynerję? Jeżeli wreszcie drugi helikopter Azjatów znajduje się w pobliżu i zaalarmowany będzie przez walczącą załogę sygnałem elektrycznym? Wszystkie te względy zdecydowały Lecrane'a. Odzyskany pistolet schował nieznacznie do kieszeni, oswobodzoną rękę wsunął zpowrotem do więzów, poczem podniósł się i siadł na kanapie. Na ruch ten więźnia obaj Azjaci zwrócili się ku niemu. Lecrane utkwił w nich wzrok śmiały i spytał po francusku: — Co znaczy ten gwałt, panowie? Na dźwięk tych słów, Ela i Montluc podnieśli się także szybko z kanap, na których leżeli dotychczas bez ruchu, jeden zaś z Azjatów odparł spokojnie, również w języku francuskim: — Jesteście zakładnikami. — Z jakiego powodu? — zawołał inżynier zdumiony. — Dowiecie się o tem wkrótce. — O wykup wam chodzi? — nalegał Lecrane. — Dowiecie się o tem wkrótce — powtórzył zimno Azjata. — Bez względu na to, czego sie dowiemy — zawołał Lecrane, podniecony — nikczemna ta zbrodnia nie może ujść wam bezkarnie. Cała potęga sfederowanej Europy stanie w obronie naszej przeciwko wam, dzicy Azjaci! Na te słowa oczy obu Mongołów błysnęły złowrogo, pohamowali się jednak i nie odpowiedzieli ani słowem. Ela i Montluc przyglądali się tej scenie przerażeni. I ich umysły pracowały bezowocnie nad rozwiązaniem zagadki tej tajemniczej i zuchwałej napaści niemal w sercu Europy, na szlaku, który zdawał się tak bezpieczny. Gdy więc Lecrane zwrócił się do Azjatów z zapytaniem o jej znaczenie, czekali z zaciekawieniem odpowiedzi, w miarę jednak rozwijającego się dialogu ogarniał ich niepokój coraz większy, skoro zaś usłyszeli namiętny okrzyk Lecrane'a, zaparli oddech, gdyż byli pewni, że dozorcy rzucą się. na skrępowanego inżyniera. Zamiast wszakże spodziewanej Walki, w kajucie zapanowała głęboka cisza. Tylko szum śmig helikoptera i szelest powietrza, ocierającego się o kadłub pędzącego statku, tworzyły przeciągłą melodję bez końca. Ela, która na ostatnie słowa ukochanego zerwała się z kanapy i, zapominając o skrępowanych nogach, chciała pośpieszyć ku niemu, zachwiała się i osunęła z powrotem na poduszki. W oczach jej stanęły łzy gniewu i bezsilności, a drżące wargi powtarzały okrzyk narzeczonego: — Dzicy Azjaci, dzicy Azjaci! Minęła może godzina śród tej ciszy, gdy otworzyły się drzwi, wiodące do przedniej części statku, i ukazała się w nich kosooka głowa trzeciego Mongoła. Jak się można było domyślać z intonacji głosu, zaglądający pytał o coś, a na pytanie to jeden z obecnych w kajucie Azjatów odparł krótko: — Ułan daba! — poczem głowa pytającego znikła za drzwiami i znów cisza zaległa kajutę. Ela, leżąca najbliżej tych drzwi, dosłyszała wyraźnie odpowiedź i tajemnicze wyrazy utkwiły jej w pamięci. — Ułan daba, ułan daba? — powtarzała w myśli i nagle przypomniała sobie, że gdzieś czytała, czy też słyszała, iż ułan znaczy po mongolsku czerwony, kto wie zatem, czy rzucone przez dozorcę wyrazy nie oznaczają nazwy miejscowości, w której samolot ma wylądować? Spojrzała na narzeczonego, ale twarz jego zasłaniali Azjaci, siedzący przy stole, Montluca zaś wcale dojrzeć nie mogła, gdyż kanapa jego znajdowała się wprost za jej głową w głębi kajuty. Wreszcie ogarnęło ją ciężkie znużenie, a choć postanowiła sobie mocno, że mu nie ulegnie, to jednak, zaledwie przymknęła oczy, myśli jej zaczęły się mącić, blednąc — i zasnęła. Obudził ją nieznośny ból w skrępowanych rękach i nogach. Z piersi wyrwał się jęk cichy i uniosła się na poduszkach. Już światło rodzącego się dnia przenikało do kajuty przez obszerne okna. Lecrane i Montluc siedzieli na swych kanapach. Na pobladłych, znużonych ich twarzach znać było tłumiony gniew. Azjaci stali przy oknie, wpatrzeni w przestrzeń. Nagle jeden z nich przechylił się naprzód i zawołał: — Ułan daba! Ela zapomniała o bólu. Okrzyk ten i oczy Azjatów, wpatrzone gdzieś w głąb, za okno, potwierdzały jej nocne domysły. Domysły te zamieniały się teraz w pewność. Przynajmniej wie, dokąd lecą. Jednocześnie Lecrane uniósł się z kanapy i wpatrzył chciwie w okno. Przy wzrastającem świetle dziennem widać było w dole zarysy gór. Zarysy te stawały się coraz wyraźniejsze i zdawały się zbliżać ku statkowi. Widocznie helikopter opuszczał się w dolinę. Tak było istotnie. Wkrótce błękit niebios zniknął i widniały już z obu stron statku tylko czerwone zbocza górskie. Młody inżynier tak zapatrzył się w ten widok, że nie spostrzegł, iż głowy Azjatów zwróciły się ku niemu, i po chwili leżał powalony na poduszki kanapy. Ela krzyknęła przeraźliwie, a jeden z Azjatów nacisnął guzik elektryczny, tkwiący w ścianie. Rozwarły się drzwi, wiodące do przedniej części statku. Jeszcze dwóch Mongołów wpadło do kajuty i, rzuciwszy się na jeńców, przewiązało im oczy chustkami, podanemi przez dozorców. I znów słychać było tylko szum śmig helikoptera. Trwało to jednak już tylko chwilę, bo nagle statek drgnął lekko i szum śmig ustał. Więźniowie usłyszeli szybkie kroki i otwieranie drzwi statku. Do kajuty wpadł prąd świeżego powietrza, a z nim obce głosy. Nie ulegało wątpliwości, że statek stanął u celu podróży. Do kajuty musiało wejść jeszcze kilka osób, zapewne obcych, bo słychać było liczne kroki, ożywioną wymianę zdań i okrzyki, jakby zdziwienia. Nagle więźniowie uczuli, że są chwytani silnemi rękoma, unoszeni przez postacie, cuchnące potem i brudem, i spuszczani ze schodków samolotu. Gdy wreszcie odwiązano im chusty, zasłaniające oczy, a natomiast przewiązano temi chustami usta, znaleźli się usadowieni na długiej ławie, oparci plecami o krawędź stołu, stojącego w typowej izbie chaty rosyjskiej. Oba okienka izby zasłaniały okiennice, z pułapu zaś zwieszała się starodawna żarowa lampa elektryczna, oświetlając żółtym blaskiem piec obszerny, ikony w kącie, ściany bielone, a na jednej z nich wprost przed siedzącymi przyrząd radjotelefoniczny z telekinematografem. U każdego końca ławy stanął zbir z obnażoną szablą w ręce. Ubrany wytwornie po europejsku Mongoł zbliżył się do radjotelefonu. Wywiązała się długa rozmowa telefoniczna w języku mongolskim, poczem rozmawiający odszedł za stół. Więźniowie nie mogli widzieć, co się tam dzieje, ale słyszeli namiętne, szybko rzucane słowa. Zapewne toczył się spór o nich. Stopniowo spór łagodniał, i wreszcie jeden z mówiących przystąpił do telekinematografu, połączonego z telefonem głośno mówiącym. Więźniowie drgnęli i wyprostowali się na ławie. Serca ich zabiły gwałtownie, a rozgorączkowane oczekiwaniem oczy przywarły wprost do telekinematografu, bo Azjata mówił po francusku, wzywając Warszawę, a w niej posła Adama Znicza. I zakołysały się, biegnąc w przestwór, fale elektryczne, przeleciały w mgnieniu oka tysiące kilometrów i trafiły do celu. Przez chustę, zakrywającą usta Eli, wyrwał się jęk cichy, zatrzeszczały sznury, krępujące jej ręce, cała postać przechyliła się ku przodowi. W czarnej, pudełkowej ramie telekinematografu ukazał się tak dobrze jej znany gabinet ojcowski, a w nim droga postać ojca, obok zaś Parkera i w głębi d-ra Chwostka. I zaczął się znany już nam dialog. Ze wzruszeniem, wstrząsającem dusze, z oddechem zapartym słuchali go więźniowie, i przebiegł ich dreszcz zimny, gdy usłyszeli zapowiedź Azjaty. Ela jednak na widok d-ra Chwostka przypomniała sobie nagle wyrazy, słyszane w samolocie, i wiedząc, jak głuchy lekarz biegle czyta z ruchu warg, postanowiła, bądź co bądź, zawiadomić swoich o miejscu, w którem wylądował, jak przypuszczała, helikopter azjatycki. Udało się jej wreszcie oswobodzić usta ruchem dolnej szczęki i wymówić dobitnie, choć milcząco, dwa razy: — Ułan daba, Ułan daba! Czynność ta zajęła ją do tego stopnia, a powodzenie tak podnieciło, że nie myślała już prawie o strasznej groźbie, rzuconej przez Azjatę. Zapowiedziany kwadrans zwłoki wydawał się jej dostateczny, aby przybyła odsiecz. Jeżeli wszakże Ela zamieniła się cała w słuch i z biciem serca oczekiwała chwili, w której rozlegną się kroki na dworze i obrońcy wpadną do izby, nie rozumiejący zaś po polsku Montluc wodził wzrokiem pytającym po towarzyszach niedoli, to Lecrane, usłyszawszy groźbę, jakby stężał pod jej wpływem. W sercu jego zamarła bojaźń i niepokój. Czuł, że nadchodzi chwila rozstrzygająca, że należy przynajmniej drogo sprzedać życie, jeżeli nie odnieść zwycięstwo. Prawa jego ręka wydłużyła się i zwęziła tak, że sznury zwisły na niej zupełnie swobodnie. Znajdujący się za ławą stół nie pozwalał widzieć tego siedzącym z tyłu Azjatom. Także stojący po lewej stronie Lecrane'a Mongoł nie dostrzegł, że dłoń więźnia, wysunąwszy się z więzów, podniosła się bez najmniejszego ruchu łokcia ku kieszeni i oparła na lędźwi, gotowa do rzutu. W chacie panowała cisza, przerywana tylko od czasu do czasu krótkiemi, urywanemi zdaniami Azjatów za stołem. W powietrzu unosił się błękitny dym i czuć było odurzającą, aromatyczną woń palonych przez nich papierosów. Napróżno Ela wytężała słuch. Z poza chaty nie nadlatywał odgłos najmniejszy. Wiekiem wydawało się jej to oczekiwanie, a gdy wreszcie jeden z Azjatów ruszył ku ścianie z radjotelefonem, drgnęła przerażona i błagalnie spojrzała na narzeczonego. I oto znów ukazał się w ciemnej ramie znany obraz. Znów ujrzała drogą postać ojca i wzrok jego, utkwiony w nią z niewymownem umiłowaniem. Gdy wszakże usłyszała krótki, stanowczy wyraz: Nie! — padający z ust ojcowskich, wszystko zakręciło się jej przed oczyma. Chciała krzyknąć, ale głos zamarł jej w piersiach. Widziała jeszcze, że stojący przy jej narzeczonym Mongoł pada na podłogę i że Montluc uderza głową drugiego. Ogarnął ją strach. Ostatnim wysiłkiem woli zerwała się z ławki. Mącące się myśli jej nie zdawały już sobie sprawy z rzeczywistości. Zdawało się jej, że może przecież stanąć u boku tego ojca, którego widzi tak blisko. Rzuciła się więc, słaniając, ku obrazowi telekinematografu, ale opuściły ją już siły. Straciła przytomność i padła, uderzając o szafkę radjotelefonu. Gwałtowny ten wstrząs aparatu przerwał połączenie z Warszawą. I dlatego to Znicz, Parker i dr. Chwostek stracili z przed oczu dalszy ciąg dramatu, rozgrywającego się w chacie rosyjskiej u podnóża Ułan daba.